


A Starship Named Desire

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Immediately following Amok Time. The title is a reference to Tennessee Williams.





	A Starship Named Desire

_Once the Vulcan Mr. Spock_  
_Had recovered from the shock_  
_Of beholding his dear friend not so dead as he had thought,_  
_He squelched his joyous grin_  
_And retreated back within_  
_Years of logic and control, like the way he'd once been taught._

_The captain and chief surgeon_  
_(Here I differ from Ted Sturgeon)_  
_Knew that Spock had not fulfilled the ancient calling of his genes_  
_He had not escaped their curse_  
_And his mind called to the Nurse_  
_To that helpful, nearby golden thing who called herself Christine_

_He could barely help his need,_  
_So the Vulcan came to feed_  
_They were married, hastily, as Kirk bandaged up his scar_  
_And he took her to his bed_  
_Though she was not in his head_  
_She was there for him to slake his thirst and hunger in pon farr._

_Once the danger had decreased,_  
_Bedroom tenderness there ceased_  
_She respected him for what he was, as once she said she would_  
_And she realized, as of late,_  
_She was not his true soulmate_  
_And grew weary of pretending she was feeling as she should._

_One night, after working late,_  
_Chapel, guided by some fate,_  
_Paid a visit to Spock's quarters unannounced and just to talk_  
_As she walked on through the ship,_  
_Uhura caught her 'round the hip,_  
_Seemed to want to tell her something, but instead just let her walk._

_She approach’d Spock's darkened room_  
_In the starship's midnight gloom_  
_Nudged the door to open slightly with her medicated glove_  
_In the dimness, shadows moving_  
_Unintentionally proving_  
_Vulcan logic and tradition had deferred to Human love_

_Where she'd lain upon Spock's bed,_  
_Captain Kirk reposed instead_  
_And both the men were wearing nothing else but sweat and passion_  
_Arms wrapped tight 'round one another_  
_Brother, t'hy'la, friend and lover_  
_Affection superseding desperate, mindless satisfaction_

_Chapel watched them through the black_  
_Hidden past the doorway's crack_  
_"I never knew you loved me!" gasped Jim. Clearly, their first time._  
_Spock caressed him and he groaned_  
_Chapel felt like she was stoned,_  
_So surreal it was, as Spock purred roughly "T'hy'la, you are mine."_

_Christine Chapel shut the door_  
_She didn't need to witness more_  
_And back to Sickbay's where her feet desired her to go_  
_Bones was there when she arrived_  
_Working, sleepy but alive,_  
_He saw her face and understood and slowly uttered, "Oh."_

_Bones took time to pour her drink_  
_So that she had time to think_  
_She considered what her feelings were, and found no bile or grief_  
_And the truth she knew she'd find_  
_Something settled in her mind_  
_What she actually felt-- was a strange kind of relief._


End file.
